vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikito-P
. Currently, Mikito P is not only active as a Vocalo-P, but also participate in a wide range of musical activities, including providing songs to various artists. |debut = November 2010 |currently = Present |genre = Pop Rock; Rock |labels = |associations = CHRIS, Tama, DATEKEN, Keeno, △○□×, emon(Tes.), Saine |official = Website: mikitop |url = Channels: Niconico, YouTube, bilibili Social Media: Twitter, tumblr, Weibo, Facebook |playlist = (Nico Nico Mylist) |content = #"Kokuhaku" (miki) (Mar.09.2010) #"Wednesday Blues" (miki) (Mar. 28.2010) #"Higashi no Majo" (miki) (Apr.23.2010) #"MikitoP" (miki) (May.17.2010) #"Choukyou LOVE" (miki) (July 17, 2010) #"miki no Ekaki uta" (miki) (Collab with Morita Seragi) (Aug.10.2010) #"Pochette ni wa☆Miki ga Ippai" (miki) (Sep.06.2010) #"Yuugure Twitter" (miki) (Sep.28.2010) #"Muneyake Birthday" (miki, Miku) (Dec.04.2010) #"SECRET DVD" (Miku) (Mar.10.2011) #"Te wo Tsunagou" (Miku) (Mar.14.2011) #"Kuchinashi Bikuri to Hana no Machi" (miki) (Apr.20.2011) #"Sayoko" (Miku) (Aug.08.2011) #"Tilda Matilda" (Kiyoteru) (Oct.19.2011) #"Yuurei Konpa" (miki) (Nov.08.2011) #"Shinzou Democracy" (Miku) (Jan.23.2012) #"Bansoukou" (Miku) (Apr.09.2012) #"Setsuna Plus" (Miku) (May.14.2012) #"Coca Cola Time" (Miku) (Jun.25.2012) #"Ii Aru Fanclub" (GUMI, Rin) (Aug.15.2012) #"Sarishinohara" (Miku) (Oct.04.2012) #"Yuudachi no Ribbon" (MAYU) (Nov.07.2012) #"Setagaya Night Safari" (Miku) (Dec.06.2012) #"Hikoukai Nisshi" (GUMI) (Jan.17.2013) #"Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (Miku, Rin) (Mar.23.2013) #"Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (Miku) (May.17.2013) #"kiss" (Miku) (Collab with keeno) (Jun.01.2013) #"Ama no Jaku" (MAYU) (Song of 164) (Aug.24.2013) #"Tsukihi -Tsukiakari-" (GUMI) (Sep.12.2013) #"Shuiro no Sunahama" (GUMI) (Nov.10.2013) #"Yonjuunana" (Miku) (Jan.08.2014) #"Tokyo Eki" (Rin) (Jan.31.2014) #"Shutter Chance" (IA) (May.22.2014) #"Kyoto da Kashiya Sensou" (flower) (July.19.2014) #"Balleriiko" (GUMI) (July.28.2014) #"Futsu no Mahou Shoujo de Gomenasai" (Miku) (Sep.05.2014) #"Matoi" (Miku) (Sep.13.2014) #"Endroll ni Boku no Namae o Irenaide" (Miku) (Oct.12.2014) #"Kankitsu Neko Punch" (Rin) (Oct.27.2014) #"Doukyuusei" (Miku) (Collab with keeno) (Nov.02.2014) #"Akaito" (Miku) (Feb.27.2015) #"Boku no Hosomichi" (Miku) (Apr.03.2015) #"Soushuu Renbo" (Fukase) (Feb.25.2016) #"39 Music!" (Miku) (Jun.29.2016) #"Rinki na Wakusei" (Miku) (Jul.30.2016) #"Hoi" (miki, Miku, Rin) (Aug.2.2016) #"Shoujo Fuzei" (GUMI) (Aug.17.2016) #"Tears River" (Miku) (Sep.11.2016) #"Good School Girl" (miki) (May.10.2017) #"Second Kiss" (Luka) (May.17.2017) #"Diamond" (Miku, Rin) (Aug.31.2017) #"ROKI" (Mikito-P, Rin) (Feb.27.2018) #"PLATONIC GIRL (Mikito-P, GUMI) (Jun.20.2018) #"Shoujo Rei" (Miku) (Jul.18.2018) #"Shinjiru Mono wa Sukuwarenai" (Miku) (Nov.11.2018) #"Ai no Youki" (Mikito-P, Rin) (Dec.25.2018) #"Anki Chuu wa Anki Chuu ～To the next ERA！～" (Rin, Miku) (Jan.08.2019) #"Girls Inter High" (MAYU) (Jan.11.2019) #"Super Charge Machhh" (Rin, Len) (Mar.17.2019) #"Rabbit -you in me-" (Miku) (Mar.22.2019) #"Highway Lover" (Luka) (May.31.2019) }} Songs / Featured Works }} Discography Compilation Albums }} Gallery Games = Mirai 2 costume - iaru.jpg|Rin and GUMI's costume for the song "Ii Aru Fanclub", designed by Yori, featured in Project mirai 2. x_module_green_ponpoko.png|Miku's Green Ponpoko module for the song "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai", designed by Saine. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. x_module_orange_konkon.png|Rin's Orange Konkon module for the song "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai", designed by Saine. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. |-| Merchandising = 113920.jpg|Kagamine Rin 1, 2 Fanclub papercraft 113915.jpg|GUMI 1, 2 Fanclub papercraft Kunoichi_Demo_Koi_ga_Shitai_book.png|Cover art of "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" novel. |-| Personal = MikitoP_img.jpg Mikito_img1.jpg |-|Misc = MikitoP_alt_icon.jpg|MikitoP's alternative avatar Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on Bilibili